ραsισи ρσя εl fυтвσl
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: El fútbol lo apasionaba, El fútbol le encantaba… Demo si Sakura lo iba a premiar, la pasión por el fútbol se volvía frenética; Hasta llegar a vencer hasta a los campeones, además, el quería cobrar su premio por sobre todas las cosas…


La pasión del futbol…

**Sumary: **El fútbol lo apasionaba, El fútbol le encantaba… Demo si Sakura lo iba a premiar, la pasión por el fútbol se volvía frenética; Hasta llegar a vencer hasta a los campeones, además, el quería cobrar su premio por sobre todas las cosas…

**Notas: **Este es el segundo One shot para L nOn, te quiero mi vida! Y respecto a Skateboard, ya empecé de nuevo a trabajar en el cap nuevo, el cual borré porque después de la depresión que me dio me hizo analizar algunas cosas que no me gustaron, así que, Feliz cumple a mi musa!

**Advertencias: **Insinuación sexual, y lemon , y pues, sep, xD me acostumbre a sentirme como una completa pervertida, al fin y al cabo, los que leen el lemon… también lo son xDD

**Disclaimer: **Que mas quisiera yo que Naruto me perteneciera, pero no, este es un one shot sin ningún fin de lucro, o mejor dicho, con fin de regalo xDD

Quien sabe a cuantas personas estaré pervirtiendo… Bienvenidos a mi mundo xDD

**-.-.-La pasión del fútbol-.-.-**

Tokio, ciudad de Japón, muy famosa en todo el mundo, llena de colegios, institutos, universidades, de todo tipo, todos fenomenales, y todos con una sola pasión… A todo Tokio lo unía un gusto que nadie podía esquivar…

La pasión por del deporte más famoso del mundo, la pasión por patear una pelota y meterla en un cuadro con malla, la pasión de los jugadores corriendo e intentando quitarse el balón, los pases, y hasta la emoción de las peleas, y como no, la pasión de las porristas…

- ¡Vamos todos a cantar, nuestro equipo va a ganar!- Gritaba la líder de las porristas, Sakura Haruno

Ojos verdes Jade, llenos de completa inocencia y alegría, desbordados de hermosos sentimientos, cabellos de un color peculiar, rosa pálido, que aunque fuera extraño, hacía una bella combinación con sus ojos haciéndola ver hermosa, liso y largo, hasta la parte inferior de su espalda, su piel blanca y suave, un aroma que soltaba su cuerpo, privilegiado con curvas tan perfectas como si fuera una flor del jardín de edén, sus facciones llenas de inocencia, realmente como un ángel caído del cielo

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Dragones arriba!- Gritan todas

Mientras de una cabina, estaban los jugadores de fútbol, camisas rojas y bermudas deportivas negras, los jugadores de elite Konoha school, los dragones rojos…

Las porristas gritaban con emoción, mientras alrededor el campo no cabía de emoción, esperando que como siempre los dragones dieran un esfuerzo digno da ganar la batalla, esa tarde jugaban contra los Akatsukis, un equipo un poco mayores que ellos, Dragones vs. Akatsukis, o sea, 18 vs. 20, los dragones habían derrotado a competencia dura, así que habían entrado a una liga mucho mas alta, liderados por el gran Sasuke Uchiha…

Cabellos azabaches lisos y rebeldes, ojos penetrantes de un color negro profundo, piel nívea pálida tan excitante como ninguna, cuerpo digno de un Dios, tan atlético y deseoso, facciones de ángel, y expresiones serias y frías, tan él, tan Sasuke, el chico más deseado en todo Tokio…

Las porristas iban vestidas con un vestido negro, el cual se conformaba por una falda tableada bastante corta, y debajo unos shorts cacheteros negros, mientras como si fuera un corsé rojo, unos botines de tacón moderado rojo y medias mallas, un uniforme escogido por el sub-director Jiraiya (--.--)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba todos sentados en unos bancos, y en medio parado el pelinegro, mirándolos a todos atentamente, y ellos mirándolo a él con una especie de orgullo combinada con emoción en el rostro; el pelinegro fijo su mirada en un rubio de ojos azules, que le sonrió con picardía, y este devolvió aquella sonrisa por una arrogante

- Escúchenme bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, este juego, nos puede pasar a nosotros a las grandes ligas, nos puede llevar a convertirnos en profesionales, y no quiero que la caguen, ¿ok?- Dijo con dureza, y frialdad combinadas

- ¡Hai!- Dicen todos menos el rubio, que se levanta y lo mira desafiante, riendo con picardía

- No nos engañes "Sasuke-kun" todos sabemos aquí que vamos a ganar, para que tú recibas tu "premio"- Ríe el rubio, para luego sacar una mini foto de Sakura riendo dulcemente

- Hmp, eso no sería tu problema- Dice sin siquiera prestarle atención- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos un equipo que destrozar!

- ¡Dragones Rojos a ganar!- Gritan todos para luego salir corriendo hacia el campo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ae! ¡Ae!

- ¡Ae! ¡Ae!

- ¡Ae! ¡Ae!

- ¡Ae! ¡Ae!

- ¿Quiénes van a vencer?

- ¡Dragones rojos al poder!

- ¡Wow!- Todas las porristas estaban emocionadas, y el sol de medio día resaltaba la belleza de cada una, como si fueran todas flores recién brotadas en primavera, jóvenes y hermosas

- ¡Con A, con A!- Llamo una pelirosa haciendo señas para que empezaran a hacer una pirámide, para que luego, entraran los jugadores, para que entrara Sasuke-kun…

- ¡Con Alegría!- Respondieron Todas acomodándose de una manera grácil y una especie de coreografía, con piruetas y pasos torpes y que daban un aspecto realmente llamativo, realmente eran dignas de llamarse porristas

- ¡Con E, con E!- Volvió a llamar con emoción la pelirosa, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento

- ¡Con Emoción!- Responden otra vez, con la pirámide casi formada, solo faltaba la punta de arriba, en donde por inercia iba Sakura, que subía hasta llegar a la cima alta de una pirámide hecha por chicas con minifaldas…

- ¡Con U! ¡Con U!- Grito desde la cima sosteniéndose con los brazos y parándose de manos, abriendo las piernas

- ¡Con Un equipo que va ganar porque el otro no sabe pelear!- Terminaron todas las frases, para que después, salieran los jugadores colocándose delante de la pirámide, haciendo que todo el estadium gritara de emoción

- ¡Dragones Rojos!- Gritaban unos, con pancartas, carteles y maquillajes de los colores del equipo

- ¡Los akatsukis!- Gritaban otros, con las mismas características que los fans de los dragones, pero con colores negro y violeta

Las porristas del otro lado llevaban una mini falda negra tableada y debajo unos shorts cacheteros morados, una mini camisita morada con un emblema en negro, dejando ver sus ombligos, y zapatos tenis negros y morados, sus medias eran moradas hasta la parte inferior de la rodilla, todas con peinados de dos coletas

También estaban los pompones, los cuales obviamente, eran rojos con negro por parte de las porristas de los dragones, y morados con negro, por parte de las porristas de los akatsukis

Los dos lideres se acercaron, al igual que las dos lideres de porristas, las cuales no se enviaban miradas muy dulces que se diga, Sasuke quedo delante de un pelinegro, que Sasuke reconoció enseguida… Y Sakura delante de una pelirroja, que al parecer usaba tenía cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Y tú eres la que sueñas con ganarme en las competencias de porrismo?- Ataco directamente la pelirroja mirando de manera despectiva a la pelirosa

- Ya quisieras tú que estuviera soñando… Bueno, haya tu, quería hacer esto de manera pacífica, pero vos buscaste tu propia muerte…- Contraataca la pelirosa, haciendo que el pelinegro la mirará de reojo

- Hmp- exclamo el azabache dirigiendo su atención al líder del otro equipo, que lo miró también de una manera fría

- Hmp- También exclamo, haciendo que los dos se enviaran miradas realmente asesinas, y por obligación, levantaron sus manos, para estrecharlas, y poder comenzar con el partido

La pareja del equipo de los dragones, se miraron por décimas de segundos, la pelirosa se dirigió con las porristas mientras que detrás de los dos líderes se colocaban ambos equipos, mirándose todos despectivamente, como si de naturaleza ya se odiaran

- ¿Estos ridículos son los que creen nos ganaran? Si solo son unas crías…- Exclama un rubio con un mechón cubriéndole un ojo, cruzándose de brazos

- No lo creemos, lo afirmamos- Dijo con toda tranquilidad Naruto- No nos dejaremos vencer por unos fanfarrones que no son más que boca para afuera…

- Maldito mocoso…- Murmuro el rubio mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¡Tobi desea un juego limpio!- Dice un joven con mascara acercándose con traje de arbitro (xD solo a mi se me ocurre, nOn pero tenía que meter a Tobi, quiero decir… ¬¬ Al Tobi bueno que no me quito el momento SasuSaku T.T)

- Hmp- Dicen ambos lideres, sin quitar esa mirada de odio mutuo, porque ellos dos, eran hermanos…

- Itachi-san y Sasuke-san, Tobi no quiere peleas de sangres, nOn sean lindos hermanos, eso haría muy feliz a Tobi- Ríe y suena el silbato, colocando el balón en el lugar correspondiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El partido ya había empezado, o mejor dicho, estaba por terminar, y ambos equipos iban igual de parejos, las porristas no dejaban de bailar y dar ánimos, en especial ciertas líderes que disimuladamente siempre miraban al líder de los dragones y luego se mandaban miradas mortíferas

El marcador iba empatado con un 3 a 3, y ambos equipos estaban agotados, ambos eran realmente buenos, y tenían defensas bastante buenas, sin anotar, que ambos rubios que hacían portería eran tan buenos, y que los otro goles, eran por simples errores…

Eran los segundos finales, era el momento critico, Naruto pateo el balón desde la portería, haciendo que el balón cruzara casi la mitad del campo por los aires, debido a la fuerza aplicada, Sabaku no Gaara paro perfectamente el balón con el pecho, varios intentaron acorralarlo, pero el no paraba, seguía corriendo

5-4

Paso el balón a Sasuke, quien siguió con él, cerca de la portería, era el momento final, el momento que decidiría todo, el momento que le haría saber si recibiría su "premio" en ese partido…

3-2

Pateo la pelota con toda la fuerza que pudo, dando unos segundos de suspenso, Deidara se lanzó a detener del balón, sin poder hacer- rozando nada más con la mano, para que luego, el balón chocara contra las mallas de la portería…

- ¡Ganamos!- Grita Naruto emocionado, para que una explosión de colores se hiciera presente, y los Akatsukis hicieran berrinche, con planes de matar a Deidara

Las porristas dieron un largo grito de emoción, y se abalanzaron contra los jugadores, dando especiales abrazos al Uchiha, que había logrado meter dos goles, uno Gaara y el otro Neji, a los tres los halagaban, y hacían planes para celebrar…

- Hmp, no… tengo mis propios planes- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente, recordando el porque había jugado ese partido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- No lo haré…- Dice Sasuke fríamente, encarando a su equipo_

_- ¡Teme eres nuestro líder y tenemos que jugar en ese partido para poder avanzar!- Grita Naruto con Desesperación _

_- No, no lo haré- Dijo de nuevo el Uchiha, mirando con rostro de "no sigais o los golpeo"_

_- Al menos deberíamos darnos una razón por la cual no quieres jugar- Dice la voz del Hyuuga, que también estaba decepcionado _

_- Hmp, el líder de los Akatsukis… es mi Aniki- Dice en un murmuro para luego irse lo más rápido que pudo_

_- ¿Y ahora como solucionamos esto? Sin el no ganaremos, ni siquiera nos darán la oportunidad de jugar- Dice Kiba _

_- ¡Ya se! ¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto salé corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, dejando a todos anonadados _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¡Oh vamos chicas! ¡nOn somos los mejores y nunca dejaremos de serlos!- Dice con emoción Tenten- _

_- A menos que algo nos impida jugar contra los akatsukis…- Dice Sakura sonriendo_

_- ¡¡Sakura-chan!!- Aparece de la nada un rubio- ¡Sasuke! ¡Partido! ¡No quiere jugar! ¡Aniki! ¡Líder de los akatsukis! ¡Ayuda!- Grita desesperado, con palabras claves_

_- ¿¡Qué!? Está bien… yo me encargo- Las chicas miraban a Sakura con una gota en la cabeza_

_- ¿T-tú lo e-entendiste?- Pregunta Ino con algo de miedo _

_- Es la costumbre ¬o¬, bueno… Debo arreglar un asunto, ¡nos vemos!- La pelirosa camina hacia el salón de gimnasia, donde de seguro estaría "el problema"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- Maldita sea…- Murmura el Uchiha caminando hacia el patio grande, casi saliendo del salón de gimnasia _

_- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- Grita la voz de una chica, haciendo que el Uchiha paré, dando una sonrisa arrogante que ella no vio_

_- Sakura…- Murmuro él _

_- Sasuke-kun, ven, tenemos que hablar…- Dice tomándolo de la corbata del uniforme y jalándolo hacia el campo grande- _

_- Hmp- Adoraba que ella hiciera eso, realmente, lo excitaba _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Dime… ¿Por qué no quieres jugar el partido?- Va directo al punto sentados en los bordes de la gran cancha de fútbol _

_- Porque no- Dice seco y cortante, colocando su barbilla entre sus palmas, apoyándose en sus codos_

_- Mmm ¿tendrá que ver con cierto líder de Akatsuki que no puedes vencer?- Dijo a propósito provocándolo, logrando que él la mirara de una manera nada bonita_

_- Puedo vencerlo cuando quiera, pero no se me da la gana de jugar- Dice para luego saltarle encima y quedar encima de ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza_

_- Entonces eres un cobarde, porque sino jugarías y ganarías, y yo… te premiaría…- Dice con mirada pícara _

_- Hmp- Dio seña de que continuara- ¿Qué tipo de premio? _

_- Solo lo sabrás si ganas el partido…- Dice besándole los labios, e invirtiendo los papeles y quedando ella sobre él_

_- Hmp- Sonrió arrogante- Trato hecho…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora él, como orgulloso hombre que era, iba a reclamar su premio, no se había matado pateándole el trasero a su hermano por nada, porque realmente, quería saber, cual era su premio… Porque si provenía de Sakura, iba a ser algo realmente bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban todas duchándose y vistiéndose en el preparador de chicas, la que más faltaba por arreglarse era la pelirosa, pero la tenía sin cuidado…

- ¡Fue un gran partido!- Grito emocionada Tenten

- M-muy b-bueno…- Afirmo Hinata

- Oe Sakura, ¿vas a tardar mucho?- Pregunto Ino

- Si, no se preocupen, váyanse sin mi, estaré bien n.n…- Sonrió, y las chicas devolvieron la sonrisa

- ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta de victoria en dos horas!- Se despidieron, dejando a Sakura sola en esos casilleros llenos de ropa de mujer

Hurgaba entre su casillero, aún mojada, envuelta en una toalla con la ropa interior debajo, buscando una ropa que ella había preparado, no lo encontraba, ni tampoco la pulsera que le regalo Sasuke, ni sus zapatos…

- Quiero mi premio…- Dice una voz fría, abrazándola por la espalda y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello

- S-sasuke-kun, a-aquí no…- Dijo ella para sonrojarse a mas no poder al sentir las manos del Uchiha sobre sus pechos

- ¿Por qué no? No hay nadie, y yo quiero mi premio- Dice mordiendo su cuello

- D-demo las chicas pueden volver en cualquier momento…- La chica se volteo para mirarlo

- Al diablo con ellas- La acorralo- Tu te la buscaste, tu la pagaras…

_El fútbol lo apasionaba_

_El fútbol le encantaba_

_Demo si Sakura lo iba a premiar_

_La pasión por el fútbol_

_Se volvía frenética_

_Hasta llegar a vencer hasta a los campeones_

La beso salvajemente, con pasión y lujuria, reclamando esos labios, que eran suyos, siempre lo habían sido, y no cambiaria en ningún momento…

Deslizo su mano por las curvas de las chicas, ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir? Ella era dulce, cariñosa, inteligente, con carácter y era tan buena en "eso", o él lo era y le gustaba ser su sensei…

De un momento a otro las piernas de las chicas estaban alrededor de la cintura del hombre, que acariciaba sus muslos con delicadeza, conteniéndose a arrancarle esa jodida toalla de una buena vez…

- Mmm Sasuke-kun- Suspiro ella y gimió sensualmente, al sentir "cierta parte" rozando con su intimidad, realmente le encantaba ponerlo así, porque ninguna otra chica tenía ese privilegio

Los labios iban recorriendo el blanco cuello de la pelirosa de ojos verdes, que no paraba de gemir y enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro…

- Me gusta que me premies…- Le murmuro en el oído sensualmente, para después lamerlo y seguir con su cuello, soltando con sus manos el nudo de la toalla, dejándola en ropa interior blanca

La chica comenzó a subir la camisa grande del uniforme del Uchiha, dejando libre aquel torso perfectamente trabajado al aire, comenzando a acariciarlo con sus manos lentamente, delineando sus pectorales lenta y provocadoramente

El gusto no le duro mucho, ya que el Uchiha comenzó a besar el inicio de sus pechos, paseando sus manos por la espalda de la pelirosa, buscando el broche del corpiño blanco que adornaba aquellas elevaciones que pronto iba a investigar…

Al encontrarlo, el brassiere toco el suelo, acompañando a la camisa del Uchiha, para que con ambos pulgares el Uchiha acariciara los pezones, y luego comenzar a besar, pellizcar, morder, chupar y lamer aquellos botones y la elevación que lo rodeaba

- Mmm ah! Sasuke-kun…-

- Mmm-

Después de sus pechos seguía bajando, besando su abdomen, su vientre… hasta llegar al borde de sus pantys, blancas, comenzando a bajarlos con una mirada lujuriosa, le estaba haciendo el amor a su novia, en el vestuario de chicas, contra su casillero… ¿Había algo mas excitante?

Si, si lo había… Aquel aroma que desprendía ella, un aroma dulce que hacía que su respiración se entrecortara y que sus músculos se tensaran, es increíble lo que una chica puede hacerle, pero no cualquier chica… ella era Sakura Haruno

- ¡Ah!- Soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre su zona intima, arqueando la espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, movía sus caderas haciendo que el Uchiha pudiera profundizar

Mientras su boca y lengua se ocupaban de esa zona, sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar sus muslos, aquellas perfectas piernas que lo animaban en todos los partidos…

Subió con besos ascendentes al hacerla llegar al éxtasis, para luego besarle los labios una vez más, mordiéndole al terminar el labio inferior… Y luego ver lo que provocaba

Sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, su respiración entrecortada, marcas de mordidas, chupones y su saliva por todo su cuerpo, realmente solo él podía causar todo eso, porque ella era suya… Solo lo "premiaría" a él

La pelirosa tomo el control, besándolo y asiéndolo retroceder, y con un gran esfuerzo haciéndolo recostar en el suelo del vestuario, Fue dando besos descendentes por todo su torso, desabrocho el botón de la bermuda, y luego bajo el cierro…

Casi enseguida bajo su boxer, dejando ver la erección del muchacho, que la observaba en su labor, beso el ombligo, bajando y bajando cada vez más, hasta capturar su miembro con los labios, y recorrerlos una y otra vez

- Ah! Sakura…-

La respiración del chico era entre cortada, y con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, para luego pararla… esto no terminaba ahí, a esto le quedaba más…

Lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa lujuriosa para besarlo en los labios y sentarse sobre sus caderas, sujetando su "amiguito" adentrándolo dentro de ella, soltando un gemido al tenerlo totalmente dentro…

Gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban en es vestuario, mientras el la ayudaba a subir y bajar sobre el, sus pechos bamboleaban según las embestidas y ella sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que iba a explotar del placer…

- Sasuke-kun!- Grito al terminar, para que casi enseguida, el también terminara, dentro de ella…

_Iba a tener que recibir más premios como este…_

_Y buscarse una buena excusa…_

_Por las cámaras que estaban en el vestuario…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TTwTT hay Dios si que estoy pervertida… xDD pero aceptémoslo hasta a mi me gusto esta cosa, soy pésima escribiendo lemon, pero publico los que son al menos decentes, nWn y estos son los mejores, porque son el regalo de cumples de mi musa! nOn Te quiero L!

Espero que este te guste!! (inner: --.-- sigues alimentando su espíritu pervertido…) xDD lo se

Bye!!

Att: Yo!


End file.
